Rise of the Dark Lord: The Trials of Cornell
by Fenris
Summary: The title basicly explains it this covers Cornell's quest with a few twists of my own but be warned this was written on impulse so it kinda sucks.


Rise of the Dark Lord  
The Trials of Cornell  
  
Cornell a "man-beast" warrior of immense power sets off to find his only living blood relative, his sister Ada. One year ago Cornell left his village for his acetic training. This art allowed all man-beasts who were disciplined enough to break the mystic seal placed on them to prevent their powers form being used. Being of a rare race of mystical lycanthropes endowed him with certain abilities and traits other wereanimals did not possess, such as the ability to change form at will and nearly being a true immortal when the seal was released. After a year of traveling and acetic training, Cornell returns to his village to find it to be set on fire engulfing all in a lotus flower of flames. As Cornell approached the burning ruin he found skeletal warriors blocked his path and they attacked him with flaming bones. Using a few well placed flip kicks and a blows to their heads he dispensed of them quickly. As he ran toward his burning home he cries out " Ada Ada..." But to no avail. He searches around the charred house but did not find his sister, only her crescent moon pendant remained, the pendant she always kept with her. With that he took off following the scent of his sisters blood with his acute "warewolfs" sense of smell.  
After traveling for some time down the village path to the lake Cornell finds an old man waiting at the edge of the docks and asks him if he could take him across the lake to the island in the center.  
"I can take thou as far as the old ship but I dare not venture further these are dangerous times my lad" he answered.   
"All right " Cornell replied to him in acceptance of his offer. As they drifted on the misty waters of the lake Cornell thought to himself "Now I begin the first of my trials."  
As they arrive at the ancient ship Cornell uses the anchor chain to board it wondering where such a ship came from. Upon reaching the deck as if on cue he attacked by a horde of trident bearing fish-men. Cornell took advantage of his hard-earned beast power and defeats them in a fury of claws and teeth. As he reverts back to human form a crate appears allowing him to enter the ship. Upon entering the scaled hands of some creature breach the hull and the ship begins to sink. Quickly Cornell sought a way out and he finds one but just barely escaping death by a perilous swinging lantern. Having escaped the doomed vessel Cornell learns fast that he isn't out of danger yet. After jumping a few crates to a solid walkway He is attacked by the same serpent that nearly drown him, apparently this was the first of the dark guardians and it would not let him pass alive. A vicious battle was fought, just barely dodging the deadly razor-like claws of the serpent Cornell summons a mighty scythe of pure lycanthropic energy and slays the beast in a burst of raw power; it roared and hit the water with a giant splash. With the present threat gone Cornell set of to begin the trail of the forests.  
Meanwhile somewhere deep inside the foreboding castle of darkness a ritual of evil takes place. Death the reaper, Actrice the witch, and Gilles de Rais the vampire prepare. The altar in the center of the room is endowed with a purple velvet cloth adorned with the symbol of the pentagram and lined with gold, A book of dark resurrection spells the Necromacion lay on top surrounded by four black candles and a blood red orb. The stage was set; soon Vlad Dracula Tepes would soon live again after one hundred years of enforced sleep. A young girl lay unconscious atop the coffin. Death strode over scythe in hand and with one quick swish of his blade the deed was done. The sacrifice locked the wards in place and the death magic of necromancy filled the chamber. The coffin rattled and burst open, Dracula opened his red tinged eyes for the first time in nearly a century of enforced slumber. The Dark lord had truly risen once more.  
Back with Cornell things were not looking any better. After some time of walking in the murky forests around the castle Cornell stumbled upon the second of the dark Guardians. A massive skeleton creature stared at him eyeless sockets glowing with the cold of evil and death. With the shock of what he had found Cornell transformed into his animal form and fought with the beast-like fury of the wolf. In mere moments the battle was over and all that remained of the former monster was a pile of inanimate bones though they still were heavy with the smell of the dark magic that brought the to the world of the undead. Cornell returned too his human form and approached the threshold to the castle of darkness. The gates opened and Cornell stepped forward to begin the trail of the castle, the castle that had spelt doom for so many others before him.  
Cornell walked into the entrance room which instantly caused the bars to too bolt in place and begin to close the gate itself behind him. He turned around and tested the bars on the other side to see if they would open, they didn't budge an inch even with the unnatural strength of a lycanthrope. Just then an all too familiar voice floated down the halls.   
" Shocking to find the great Cornell helpless in a place like this," he mocked "so even a man-wolf is nothing but a trapped dog in a cage."  
"Ortega you're alive" Cornell said happily " I saw your home burn to the ground I thought you were dead."  
" Ha you really think that I would die by the flames I spread purposely." Replied Ortega with a mocking tone to his voice.  
Cornell gasped in shock "What, why, was it you who did this, who kidnapped Ada?" Ortega just smiled wickedly and walked away.  
He turned only to say" How nice it is for me to be the victor for a change and yes it was I who did this perhaps if you survive I will tell you more."  
" Ortega" Cornell yelled but it was in vain for Ortega had already left and would not listen to him anyway.  
Cornell entered the left tower confused but still unwilling to believe his once loyal friend betrayed him. Scaling the tower had been no easy task the monstrous guillotines, the treacherous flooring, and the rotating spikes made it a death trap. Cornell thought ruefully to himself "Who was his architect?" As he reached the top, no one could have been prepared for what he would find in the next room. For who would have thought you would have a hydra greet you and there would only be one way to escape. Cornell knew he had two options one die a slow painful death or two survive and continue his quest again, he preferred the latter. The two-headed monstrosity attacked with a barrage of flames. It seemed if you hit one head that it had no effect on the other. Blast for blast the creature endured every blow Cornell landed. After a great struggle the hydra became weak and fatigued then it began to burn in own flames. With a sigh of relief that the fight was finally over Cornell strode to the gate mechanism and pulled the lever that opened the other gates and headed down the darkened hallway to the villa.  
The mansion itself had an eerie darkness that surrounded the halls and made everything seem to have been wrapped in dim shadows. Fortunately being a lycanthrope had other advantages than just better fighting abilities he could see easily even with the lack of sufficient lighting. After searching a few rooms Cornell found a key that he thought might be useful so he pocketed it and moved on. The next set of doors led to a flight of stairs, which ended near the gates to a garden of some sort. The gates were locked shut and were also made of a metal to strong for even Cornell to bend through so he decided to try to use the key he had found earlier. To his delight and surprise the key worked and the gates opened for him to the garden ahead.  
After what had seemed to be an eternity of wandering in the rose maze He eventually found what he sought, a path out and the next dark guardian. Gilles de Raise and his servant vampire the former master Oldrey. They oddly enough seemed to have been waiting for him. Cornell transformed and quickly dealt with Oldrey who was still newly dead and had barely any perception of his new strengths. Gilles on the other hand had the power of a vampire centuries old and he knew how to use it. Cornell was careful to avoid the deadly bite though he could not become vampire in man-wolf form that would not stop Gilles from draining him dry at the chance. In the end Gilles de Rais was still no match to the shear fury of the wolf so he was forced flee in the form of mist so he could not be followed. Cornell had found what the pair had been hiding. Mary Oldery's former wife and her son Henry were to be changed to vampires Cornell luckily had good timing though unknowingly he had just saved the child that would one day be a valiant hero. Mary had thanked Cornell and she with her son fled the castle leaving Cornell to his next task. The trail of the towers would be his most difficult one yet but it was nothing that compared to what awaited him at the end of his journey.  
A coffin at the other side of the room slid open exposing a secret path of which Cornell decided to take. He jumped down the narrow shaft his fall only lasted a few moments before his feet hit solid stone. Cornell began to scale the outer wall of the castle with the fact in mind that any misstep could send his falling to his doom. He eventually found a ventilation shaft that might lead to the deeper areas of the castle. Taking a leap of faith to reach the isolated structure he grasped the side of the stony rim of the tower digging in his claws for a better grip. Upon reaching the top of the monolith he was ambushed by a vicious harpy. She sent sprays of razor sharp feathers at Cornell nearly impaling him. Thinking quickly Cornell grappled the harpy when she dove down for another attack. Using his immense strength he ripped the harpy's wings to tatters as it shrieked in pain. Tossing his defeated foe off the tower he stepped over and jumped down the now open ventilation shaft.  
The first tower was filled with various arts some of which Cornell was familiar with and others that were alien to him. Even though he thought Dracula was an evil bastard he admitted to himself that Dracula did have some nice tastes in art. Climbing up ropes and different statues the task of making it to the next tower was actually relatively easy. Which came as a surprise it was almost to easy for his liking but who was he to complain about the well appreciated break unfortunately his light traveling was soon going to end.  
When Cornell entered the second tower a sweat broke on his forehead, and he found himself completely surrounded by molten metal. He had entered the tower of execution. Dodging swinging blades and burning balls of steel, Cornell made his way to the upper levels of the tower. The heat this place radiated was torture but Cornell pressed on knowing his sisters very life depended on after nearly being sliced decapitated, and burned to death on numerous occasions he was thankful when he finally escaped the fiery nightmare.   
The next tower was nothing more than a crumbling ruin he wondered dimly how such a structure could support itself for it seemed to be constantly falling apart. Jumping from different pieces of falling ruble he made it to a row of columns. The columns had symbols on them each representing a different zodiac and the walls around them also had similar markings. Cornell threw a large chunk of a bolder to test the columns stability when hit with the rock the column instantly fell into the dark abyss below. He decided maybe there was a pattern to with column markings and the ones on the walls. So he took a chance jumped the columns in the order of the patterns on them. He thankfully made it safely to the tower without plummeting to his doom.   
As he entered the next tower all that he could hear was the clanking of machines and the roar of turbines as he made his way through technology yet to be seen till one hundred years later. After making it through several different rooms and walk ways Cornell began to gain a deepening hatred for lasers a he was constantly on the verge of slipping and being crushed by some other sort of machinery because of them. His next encounter made him hate technology like this even more. A giant power crystal situated in the center of the room seemed to be the thing powering this nightmare of a tower. It started firing fireballs and other a manner of deadly arms tracking his every movement with a motion sensor. Cornell quickly learned that he needed to destroy a few of the guns around him to lower the shielding the power crystal. He did so and began to finish off the core itself thankfully the delegated crystal core could not take the overflow of energy and it shattered into a thousand pieces. He was relieved when he had made it through the mechanical horrors of the tower of science to step on an ice-like substance in the mysterious tower of sorcery. Platforms rotated around the crystalline pillars Cornell dimly wondered what magic supported them. Yet again his curse of lycanthopy became a mixed blessing for no ordinary person would he the dexterity and agility to jump the floating platforms without falling into the ebony chasm below. Mind you it was still no walk in the park but it was a significant deal easier than it could have been. At the end of the crystalline path he met another of the dark guardians.  
" Actrise" Cornell whispered coldly immediately recognizing the ancient witch. Legend told that she slew her own child in order to gain her prize of near unlimited power and eternal life in turn for her service to Dracula.  
" Ho ho Smart boy but even that will not save you, your sister is doomed just except it" she replied nonchalantly, her impassive face revealing nothing. Instantly she began her attack by shooting elemental bolts of ice at Cornell. He avoided her blasts and summoned his own to finish her off; the scythe ended her existence in this world with a display of blazing mystic light.  
Cornell had no idea that his next opponent would be the one who he would least expect. The one who had betrayed him just for power and the chance to fight Cornell again at any cost.  
Cornell climbed up a long flight of stairs to the hallowed moonlit rooftop. Suddenly Ortega appeared at Cornell's back and told him   
" What a shame why you've lost before the battle has even begun."  
Cornell asked " Why do you stalk me like this?"  
Ortega replied " I will fight you even if it means disobeying Dracula and this time I shall not lose to you again!" With that a ripple of lycanthropic power leaked out and Ortega changed himself into a monstrous chimera. The three-headed beast stood no chance though because of Ortega's cockiness and sear overconfidence he did not watch his venerable areas. So with a few bolts of his own power Cornell defeated his once noble friend. The beast reverted back to Ortega as it moaned in agony   
" Please at least save the girl and I will have no regrets except for what I did to the village but it is to late for that now, out of my way I'm losing control of my power." Ortega told him. With that his power escaped in flickering waves and he disappeared into oblivion with a burst of unrestricted energy.  
" Do not worry my friend for I will save her and avenge all that Dracula has done to this world." Cornell whispered softly to his already dead friend.  
Cornell climbed the remaining stairs to the castle keep. As he entered the room he thought " Dracula prince of evil its time." Cornell came to a solid black coffin with the Tepes seal of the dragon carved on top. The coffin burst open and Dracula dissipated into a mist.  
" Ha so the man-wolf comes to save his sister, he taunted from above, how touching well prepare to bring on all your power if you wish to save the girl that much." Then without warning the Count reformed himself and began to attack without mercy. Cornell quickly transformed and fought back. They fought fang to claw until the count staggered back hissing in pain and anger struck down by his opponent. Strangely he began to laugh.   
"You think you have won man-wolf not even you can stop my return to defeat me is not so simple you will see, you have won nothing and I have achieved my true purpose." Cornell had no idea what the Count meant by these words all he knew and cared about was that the crystal prison that was holding Ada appeared and began to crack. Finally the Count roared and hissed in pain and fury for the final time before he stepped back unsteadily and disappeared in a swirling flash of blinding light. The evil castle began to crumble, Cornell and Ada made it out before it collapsed onto itself.  
Cornell said exhaustedly " Lets go we have no more reason to be in this place of evil lets go home." With that they went into the forest to begin their lives anew never again having to worry about the devil in the black cloak ever again.  
That night a priest in a near by Orthodox Church gave this prophecy. "After seven days of thunder and darkness a child will be born with blue hair and blue eyes. Upon his eighth year in the world the soul of the true devil will wake and play a destructive melody." No one knew what it meant or that one-day the truth that has been shrouded in darkness and mystery will be revealed. At that time two new heroes will show their faces each for reasons of their own but both ready to battle a threat as large as the one before and come face to face with the prince of darkness himself.  
Authors note: I understand if this story was a bit repetitive or seemed vague. This is my first Castlevania fanfiction and I really need to look at a thesaurus so if you could send some comments, opinions, or suggestions that would help I would appreciate it BUT ABSOLUTLY DO NOT FLAME ME. IF YOU THINK IT SUCKS THAT BAD HELP ME BUT AGAIN DO NOT FLAME ME OR I WILL BURN YOU BACK!!!!!   
  
Legal note: Castlevania and everything associated with it (such as characters and stuff) are copyrights of Konami and are not mine so pleeease don't sue me or hurt me in some other legal way.  



End file.
